Truth or Dare
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month.   It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies.  How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another?
1. Party Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. However if I make up a character they are mine :).

Everyone is their regular bloodlines.

Chapter One

A gorgeous senior with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes sighed as she looked at the clock, it was a Friday afternoon and all she wanted to do was get out of school. _Only three more hours then I can leave this hellhole._ She leaned back in her seat and looked at the clock again. Completely ignoring her AP Calculus teacher. Kagome had already learned the information and was just waiting for the class to end.

Kagome Higurashi was a very pretty girl. She was about five feet and eight inches tall. She had long legs and a pleasant smile. She was nice to everyone she met and she always put the care and happiness of others before herself. Kagome hated being at home and she hated being at school. The only time she was happy was when she was with her brother, her best friend, or her boyfriend, Naraku.

Her mother was an alcoholic and her father had died when she was very young. Kagome had to take care of her younger brother, Souta. She loved him more than anything in the world. Kagome had decided when she started taking care of him, once she realized her mother was incapable; she would never let anything happen to him.

At school she was tortured and made fun of by the most popular couple in the school. Ever since she transferred to Shikon No Tama High they made fun of her. Kagome had no idea what she had done to deserve it, but they kept at it. Her life revolved around trying to avoid them and trying to get good grades so she could get an education and support her brother.

_:Ring::Ring:_ Kagome sighed a sigh of relief, finally she was able to leave this class period. The only bad thing about the end of this class was that she usually ran into the "popular" half demon Inuyasha and his "beautiful" miko girlfriend Kikyou.

Inuyasha was about six feet and five inches tall. He had long white hair with dog ears on top of his head. Kagome could only see the white hair and ears because she could see through his illusion with her miko powers. To everyone else he had irregularly long black hair and deep brown almost purple eyes.

Kikyou had long stick straight black hair and a slightly mean demeanor. Her eyes were brown but they didn't really hold any warmth. She was a little shorter than Kagome and she didn't come off as nice. She wore a ton of make up and looked a little like a clown.

Kagome was a miko too, but she didn't let anyone except for her brother and her best friend know of her powers. She was afraid they would be used against her one day and she couldn't allow that to happen while she had someone to take care of.

As she stepped outside of the door of her Calculus classroom she ran right into Inuyasha. He spun around to immediately steady her, while she started muttering apologies.

However, as soon as their eyes met, his concerned expression turned into a sneer and he immediately let go of her. Kagome proceeded to fall down. She glared up at Inuyasha while he laughed at her. "Guess you should watch where you're going, Higurashi."

Then, seemingly out of nowhere Kikyou came spinning around the corner. She latched herself onto Inuyasha and glared down at Kagome, "Don't ever run into my boyfriend again Higurashi. You will be sorry if you do."

Kagome got to her feet and dusted herself off. She responded, "It was his fault for walking so close to the door Kinky Ho. You should keep a better muzzle on your dog, Inuyasha."

Kikyou huffed and stepped forward to claw at Kagome. Naraku appeared between the two girls and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He said in a deadly quiet voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kikyou froze and Inuyasha growled. Kagome leaned against Naraku and began walking to her AP English class. Kagome and Naraku had English together. Kagome was excited to have her boyfriend in her class. English was her favorite class because of this fact.

As she got to the door of her class Kagome was pulled into a tight hug. She looked and saw her best friend Sango Yue. Kagome and Sango had been best friends since they were little. Their parents met when they were taking Kagome and Sango to demon slaying and miko preschool and the two girls took an instant liking to the other.

Sango was a little taller then Kagome, by about an inch, and she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She always seemed to be wearing red eyeliner and Kagome thought it made her eyes pop. Sango thought she was ridiculous and insisted that she never wore make up. Kagome knew this was true but thought it was interesting anyway.

Sango was giggling and Kagome pulled her best friend off of her. "What is so funny?"

Sango kept laughing and answered, "I heard you and Kikyou almost got into it."

Kagome laughed a little, "Doesn't that happen about every day though?"

Sango laughed, "Yeah it pretty much does."

Naraku laughed at the two girls and ushered them into the classroom so they wouldn't be late. As they took their seats and turned to face their teacher Miroku, a boy who was Inuyasha's best friend, and who had taken an incredible liking to Sango came and sat next to her.

Kagome nudged her and she blushed a little. Naraku wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and Sango turned to talk to Miroku. Kagome looked over at her friend and she knew it didn't make her unhappy that Sango was becoming friends with her enemy's best friend.

In Kagome's opinion, Miroku was a nice guy, even if he was a little perverted. Kagome analyzed him; he was about six feet tall with black hair and deep purple eyes. Kagome thought his eyes were really pretty even if they were very different. She sensed his spiritual energy and knew he was a monk.

Kagome was a very strong priestess and she could hide her own energy while sensing others. Naraku, her boyfriend, was a hanyou. He was half neko demon and half human. He was a little shorter than Miroku and had long black hair and had interesting red eyes.

Kagome had met Naraku when they were both juniors and he had asked her out after defending her from Inuyasha and Kikyou one day. Kagome accepted, only because he had defended her. She found him to be interesting and funny and quickly fell in love with him.

Naraku nudged her and pulled her out of her musings. Their teacher was teaching them about AP vocabulary and Kagome needed to learn it. Class went by more quickly than Math and she looked at the clock again only to hear the bell ringing. She made her way out of English with Sango and Naraku and they all walked to the gym. Miroku had gone off to find Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome had P.E. together. Although Kagome was the captain of the archery team and Sango was the captain of the karate team. Naraku walked them to class nearly every day and as they reached the gym door Naraku kissed Kagome goodbye and they went their separate ways.

Kagome and Sango went into the girls locker room and began changing into their gym clothes. "Kagome," Sango began, "are you sure Naraku's the one? He seems kind of creepy sometimes. I am just a little worried about you."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her best friend, who was also a demon slayer, and replied, "I am sure he's good Sango. I'm a miko, I know these things."

Sango shivered a little, "Kagome, I'm serious. He always looks at you like he wants to eat you and I don't know if that's a good thing. He's also a neko demon and they are the trickiest ones around."

Kagome laughed a little and responded, "Sango, he does not want to eat me, and you can't be prejudice against neko demons just because you hate them."

Sango sighed and hugged her best friend, "I know Kagome, I'm just worried for you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend back, "I know, I know. But don't let it worry you. I'm okay, and I have my powers if anything ever happens."

Sango smiled a little and released her friend. "Okay, just know that I'm always here if you need me."

Kagome smiled, "I know Sango, I know."

The two girls continued chatting until they got into the gym and they went to their separate teams. Kagome met up with her team. She had Shippou, a cute little kitsune, Souten, the sister of the thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten who had graduated last year, and had been a part of Kagome's team. She also had a wolf demon named Ayame and a demon who looked more human than anything named Bankotsu. He had six brothers who did various other things in the school. Suikotsu was in the medical club, Jakotsu was the yearbook editor, Renkotsu was in the karate club with Sango, and Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu graduated last year.

Sango's team had Kouga a wolf demon, Renkotsu, and Ah and Un, twin dragon demons. While Sango sparred with her four members and watched them, Kagome taught her members how to more accurately shoot multiple arrows. Both girls wanted to win first place in their respective sports and practiced extra hard as a result.

All of the team members respected the two captains and had become great friends with them. Because Kagome and Sango had PE together sometimes they would all practice together and Sango would teach Kagome and her team some sparring and Kagome would teach Sango and her team how to shoot bows and arrows. The two girls had decided that having both teams' skills would someday be helpful.

Inuyasha and Kikyou also had PE as their last period, and Kagome tried to completely avoid them. Kikyou was the cheerleading captain and Inuyasha was the captain of the soccer team. Both teams practiced outside until the weather got too cold for them, so Kagome and Sango could avoid them until winter. Miroku played soccer with Inuyasha and he would always flirt with Sango on his way out to practice.

Once the bell rang and PE was over, Kagome and Sango's school days were finished. They moved in to the locker room to change clothes. Kagome teased, "You looked really good out there sensei Sango."

Sango giggled and pushed Kagome a little and said, "Shut up mistress miko who can shoot an arrow like none other."

Kagome laughed and said, "Hey I resent that! I didn't ask to be good at archery!"

Sango replied, "I didn't ask to be good at karate. It comes with the demon slaying genes."

The two girls bantered until they finished changing. Right before they were about to leave the locker room, Sango grabbed Kagome's elbow and Kagome turned to look at her, questioningly. "Do you want a ride to that party tonight?"

Kagome laughed a little and nodded saying, "I can't belive you're making me go to this party Sango! You know Naraku will be pissed when he finds out."

Sango laughed and agreed, "He would be, but I need you. You know I can't be alone with Miroku!"

Kagome laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Yes, you can take me. You have to help me pick out what to wear though, so get to my house around six because you said it started around seven right?"

Sango nodded in confirmation. "We will be fashionably late, while we make you gorgeous."

Kagome pushed her a little, "I am already gorgeous."

Sango laughed and nodded and pushed Kagome through the door, right into the arms of her waiting boyfriend. He looked down to see his girlfriend laughing hysterically and inquired, "Is there something I should know?"

Kagome shook her head and she and Sango tried to reign in their giggles. Naraku nodded and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. She allowed him to lead her to her locker, and then out to his car. Kagome hugged Sango bye and Sango went to her own car and got in. She texted Kagome and said, 'Be there at six. Remember what I warned you about.'

Kagome got in the car with Naraku and he drove her home. He asked her about her archery practice and she told him it had gone well. When they arrived at the shrine Kagome moved to get out of the car. Naraku grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. He bent and kissed her. She reciprocated and got out of the car, bidding him farewell.

**A/N Well I have no clue why I started writing this story, but inspiration hit. Hopefully I can continue it. I already wrote the next chapter! Please read and review!**

**-Akemi**


	2. The Dare

**NOTE: They are hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Summary:** When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies. How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another? InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Here's chapter two!**

**Special thanks to JP5125 for reviewing!**

**Chapter Two **

**The Dare**

She ran up the shrine steps and went inside calling, "I'm home. Souta! Where are you?" He ran downstairs to meet his sister and hugged her tightly around her waist. She hugged him back and asked, "How was school Souta?"

He smiled, "It was good. I got a 98 on my history test!"

Kagome smiled and affectionately ruffled her ten-year-old brother's hair. He smiled at her. "It's because you live on a shrine. You know that right," she teased.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, sure onee. You know I know my history facts."

She smiled and said, "I know," she checked her watch. "Sango is going to be here at six and we are leaving around seven or seven thirty. Have your stuff packed because we are going to stay the night with Sango. I don't want you here alone."

Souta nodded and ran to pack his things, so he could play video games until his best friend's sister arrived.

Kagome went and opened the door to her mother's room to check on Korari. Her mother was passed out on the bed with her bottle of wine on the nightstand next to her. Kagome disgustedly shut the door and went up to her room.

She threw her backpack onto the bed and went to her closet to pick out something to wear tonight. Kagome grabbed several of her shorter dresses. Her favorite was a black lacey dress with glitter thread sewn into the dress. Another she pulled was a deep blue dress that had a black belted waist. She also had a red dress that was one shouldered with a high waist, and another that was black and had glitter all over it. Kagome grabbed her favorite pair of black heels and set them out, they were suede black pumps that she had gotten from Sango for Christmas one year.

Kagome sat down at her computer and opened a chat room for Japanese seniors in high school. Her screen name was _Misstressmiko_ she had recently been talking to a guy named _Doggedlyhandsome_. He seemed to understand her and she really liked talking to him, maybe even more than she liked talking to Naraku. She had determined that she would lie about her school, to keep her identity safe, should he ever ask.

_Mistressmiko has signed on_

_Doggedlyhandsome has signed on_

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Hey :)

_Mistressmiko: _Hey yourself.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ What are you up to miss miko?

_Mistressmiko:_ Not much, and yourself?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Not much, just got home from school.

_Mistressmiko:_ Same here.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ How is your brother?

_Mistressmiko:_ He's good. How is your girlfriend?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ She's good, although she almost fought a girl in school today.

_Mistressmiko:_ She did? Why is that?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ The girl looks kind of like my girlfriend and my girlfriend hates it.

_Mistressmiko:_ That sounds unfortunate for the girl.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah it is, I'm not really nice to her either

_Mistressmiko: _ Why aren't you nice to her?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I don't honestly know.

_Mistressmiko:_ Haha probably because of your girlfriend's influence.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah probably, but she doesn't like me either, so what difference does it make?

_Mistressmiko:_ Probably none.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Haha probably. So how is your boyfriend?

_Mistressmiko:_ He's good, he's been getting a little more protective lately though.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Really? And you don't like it?

_Mistressmiko: _ Not really, I can fend for myself so I hate when he thinks I can't.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I bet you could teach any guy a lesson if you really wanted to.

_Mistressmiko:_ Haha of course I could.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I have no doubt of it.

_Mistressmiko:_ Good, then maybe I won't have to teach you a lesson.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Maybe you won't.

_Mistressmiko:_ Good. So what are your plans tonight?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I am supposed to go on a date with my girlfriend, but if I don't do that then I am going to a party with my friend.

_Mistressmiko:_ That sounds like fun.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah it should be. What about you?

_Mistressmiko:_ I am going to a party with my best friend.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ That sounds like fun, who knows maybe it's the same party.

_Mistressmiko:_ You never know ;)

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ That sounds about right.

_Mistressmiko:_ Well I am going to go get ready. My friend is about to be here.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Alright, I'll talk to you later?

_Mistressmiko:_ Yes :)

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Have fun tonight, and be safe miss miko.

_Mistressmiko:_ I will, you too.

Kagome signed off of the chat room and looked at the clock. It read 5:30 PM. Kagome sighed, _Better go take a shower before Sango gets here._

She left her room and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower and started lathering her hair with shampoo and conditioner. Kagome quickly finished and got out and dried herself off.

She plugged in her blow drier and turned it on. She began to blow dry her hair while waiting for Sango.

When the doorbell rang she had almost finished her hair and she turned off her drier and ran down the stairs to open the door for her friend. Sango came in and went to greet Souta before going to Kagome's room, while Kagome went to finish her hair. When Sango got to Kagome's room, Kagome had thrown on a tank top and some sweats. Sango hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged her back. Sango said, "Your hair looks really cute like that."

Kagome laughed at her and grabbed her straightener, "It's half finished Sango."

Sango laughed and replied, "I know."

Kagome finished straightening her hair while Sango went and looked at the dresses. When Kagome finished she came out of her bathroom and Sango held up a dress. It was actually Kagome's favorite black one with the sparkle thread in it. She handed it to Kagome, "This will look so sexy on you."

Kagome grabbed it from her, "Thank you my dear." She put the dress on and then Sango pulled out a make up kit. Kagome pulled her shoes on and examined herself in the mirror. Sango let out a low whistle and Kagome laughed.

Kagome looked at her friend, "You look pretty hot yourself. Miroku will die." Sango laughed and blushed a little. She was wearing a red dress that landed mid thigh and red pumps. She had put mascara on and Kagome laughed at the appearance of eyeliner.

Sango set Kagome in front of her and began to apply some make up to her. She put a little bit of black eyeliner on Kagome and some mascara. Once Sango was done she called for Souta. Souta ran in and said, "Kaggie you look so pretty."

Kagome laughed at her little brother and said, "Thank you Souta. Are you ready?" Souta nodded. Kagome looked at the clock, it read 7:15 PM. Kagome nodded at Sango, "Ready to go?"

Sango nodded. Kagome gathered her things. Sango said, "I'll meet you in the car. Souta get your stuff and we'll go." Souta nodded and ran to his room. Kagome grabbed her laptop and her backpack and some clothes and went to Souta's room to help with his things.

Once they had all their stuff they left the shrine and Kagome locked the front door. They made their way down to Sango's car and got in. Sango went by her house and dropped off Souta. Then they continued on to the party. Sango said, "So did you tell Naraku about our plans?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head no, "He would freak out if he knew."

"That he would do."

Kagome laughed and looked around, "Where is the party?"

Sango replied, "I think it's at Miroku's house."

Kagome nodded and the two were silent for the rest of the drive. Sango was quiet, because she was nervous about seeing Miroku, and Kagome because she was thinking of her boyfriend.

When they arrived at the party however, both girls' moods lifted and they became giggly. Sango parked the car and Kagome got out on her side to face one of the biggest houses she had ever seen. Sango came around to her side of the car and both girls looked up in disbelief. Kagome said, "This is a house?"

Sango laughed and replied, "More like mansion."

The girls broke out into a fit of giggles and started up the walkway to go to the door. When they reached the door Sango knocked and Miroku opened it. He greeted both Sango and Kagome and moved aside to usher the two girls in. As they stepped inside ten people Kagome recognized greeted them. Kagome saw, Shippou, Souten, Kouga, Ayame, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Shiori, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo.

They all greeted and hugged Sango and Kagome. The two girls entered the house and they all sat around the living room table. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other, Kouga sat next to Kagome, then Ayame, then Shippou, then Souten, then Bankotsu, then Ayumi, then Renkotsu, then Eri, then Hojo then Yuka, then Miroku sat on the other side of Sango.

Miroku pulled out a bottle. He said, we are going to play Truth or Dare with spin the bottle. The spinner asks the one it's pointed at a truth or dare question and they get to pick. Miroku handed the bottle to Kagome. Right before she was about to spin it the front door opened and Inuyasha entered.

Kagome looked at Sango and Sango just stared at Inuyasha. He sauntered over to Miroku and they high-fived and did some sort of bro hug thing that confused Sango and Kagome. Miroku scooted over and pulled Sango with him, away from Kagome, creating a spot between Sango and Kagome for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha settled into his seat before looking at the girl he was seated next to. Once settled, he looked at Kagome and immediately began assessing her. He didn't recognize her immediately so he didn't think it was a bad thing for him to be looking at her. Inuyasha thought, _Who is this girl? She's gorgeous. How haven't I seen her before? That dress definitely looks good on her. And her eyes, they are captivating._ Because of the captivating nature of her eyes, Inuyasha was unable to realize the girl he was looking at was fully glaring at him.

As soon as he realized it, he looked back at her and realized who she was. "Kagome Higurashi!?"

She smugly answered, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

He continued to stare at her in disbelief, "This is you?"

She answered, "Of course it is, now if you would excuse me I'm trying to play a game with my friends."

He just stared at her. Miroku whispered to Sango, "I think they could be friends if they gave it a chance." Sango nodded. Miroku got a glint in his eye and Sango laughed, she could figure out what that meant.

Kagome grabbed the bottle and gave it a vicious spin. It landed on Kouga. Kouga smiled a Kagome and Kagome asked, "Truth or dare?"

Kouga answered, "Truth."

Kagome looked at Ayame and asked, "Is it true that you are in love with Ayame?"

Ayame turned pink at Kagome's words and everyone stared at Kouga. He was a little pink and he answered, "Yes it is."

Ayame 'eeped' and stared open mouthed at Kagome. Kouga turned to Ayame, "Ayame, I know I didn't tell you I liked you until now, but I was wondering, and have been for a long time: will you be my girlfriend?" Kagome and Sango giggled and Ayame turned completely red and nodded her head a little. Kouga smiled and hugged his new girlfriend. Kagome and Sango had known that the two of them had been in love forever. Their goal had been to get them together since they found out.

Sango reached past Inuyasha and high-fived her best friend. Sango said, "We knew you two were in love! Kagome and I have been planning this since FOREVER!"

Kagome laughed and nodded. Kouga then grabbed the bottle to spin it. He spun and it landed on Miroku. "Truth or dare?"

Miroku answered, "Truth."

Kouga thought for a while and asked, "Is it true you have had a crush on Sango since the first time she hit you when you touched her ass?"

Sango turned a little pink and Miroku answered, "Yes. That is why she is here tonight." He put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled a little but didn't push it away. Kagome laughed at her friend and Sango shot her a glare.

Miroku spun the bottle and it landed directly between Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked at them both and said, "Truth or dare?"

They looked at each other and Miroku clarified, "Both of you, truth or dare?"

They glared at each other and looked back to Miroku and said, "Dare."

He smiled and said, "I dare you two to be handcuffed together for one month."

**A/N Well because this chapter was already written it was easy to post! I'll try to keep writing :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Love, Akemi**


	3. Cuffing Time

**NOTE: They are hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Summary:** When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies. How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another? InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Here's chapter three! This story is beginning to pick up so hang tight! **

**Special thanks to JP5125 for reviewing! **

**Chapter Three: Cuffing Time**

Miroku spun the bottle and it landed directly between Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked at them both and said, "Truth or dare?"

They looked at each other questioningly and Miroku clarified, "Both of you, truth or dare?"

They glared at each other and looked back to Miroku and said, "Dare."

He smiled and said, "I dare you two to be handcuffed together for a month."

Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped.

He continued, "Unless Inuyasha or Kagome has a date, you have to be together. The only time you will be able to not be together is when going to the bathroom or taking a shower."

Kagome stared, open mouthed, at Miroku. "WHAT?! You expect me to be handcuffed to this ASSHOLE! For a MONTH!? What are you thinking! We only have one class together! How are you going to pull this off? I refuse!"

Inuyasha nodded along with Kagome, perhaps the only time the two had ever agreed.

Miroku responded, "You won't be handcuffed together during school. But as soon as it ends, you will be stuck together."

Kagome jumped up, raven locks flying about her before settling against her back. "I refuse!"

Inuyasha jumped up next to her, "I refuse too!"

Miroku laughed at her. "You can't. It was a dare. Your dare starts tomorrow, at two."

Kagome's face twisted from one of rage to one of distress as she pleadingly looked at her best friend, silently begging her to change Miroku's mind.

Sango just laughed at her friend's obvious pain and said, "Kagome, it was a dare. You've always been one to play by the rules." Sango laughed again and dodged the couch cushion her friend threw at her head.

Kagome sat back down, fuming, but refused to leave because she knew Sango really wanted to be there to be with Miroku, and no matter how angry she was at that pervert, she wouldn't hurt her friend like that, so Kagome leaned back onto the couch and fumed silently.

Inuyasha, seeing Kagome's quiet surrender, decided to pummel his best friend later, and sat back on the couch next to the woman he constantly tortured, _Even if I torture her, she does look pretty hot right now. No! Bad Inuyasha! Don't think these things about Kagome Higurashi, you hate her!_

As the night progressed, Inuyasha and Kagome's moods went from unhappily fuming, to seething with rage. When the night finally drew to a close Sango bid Miroku farewell, his hands wandered a little too far, so she slapped him in the face, leaving a nice handprint mark on his cheek. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her outside to the car before she could inflict additional damage to the houshi.

In the car on the way home, Kagome turned to Sango, "Why can't you change his mind! Inuyasha and I hate each other! We can't be in the same room for two minutes before all Hell breaks loose! Please change his mind! Please! I'm begging you."

Sango just shook her head and replied, "Kagome, it's time you and Inuyasha stopped hating each other, this may help. Just try to be nice and you'll be fine."

Kagome glared at her friend, but didn't deign her with a response. As they continued to drive Kagome thought of her impending doom. _I have to be handcuffed to that jerk for a month. A whole month! How is this going to work? We can't stand each other! I can't spend a month with him! He's too much of an asshole for that! I cannot do this! I am going to kill Sango and Miroku with a pen for doing this to me! Why couldn't they let me be alone in my misery! I hate Inuyasha and Kikyou, and they hate me. Why couldn't they just leave it alone?_

Sango saw her friend's emotions play across her face and giggled softly at her friend's obvious agony. Sango proceeded to pull her car up in front of her house, and the two girls got out and went inside, Kagome glaring at Sango the whole way.

It was around one in the morning when they arrived home and Kagome went to check on Souta. She checked the guest room where he usually stayed first and frowned upon arriving and not seeing him there. She moved to check Kohaku's room, knowing that her brother could be sleeping with his best friend.

Kohaku's room was completely yellow and green. He had green bunk beds, a yellow rug, and his walls were striped yellow and green. He had a gigantic yellow bean bag in one corner and his slaying gear, which was yellow and blue in the other. Kagome smiled as she opened the door and sure enough, Souta was occupying the bottom bunk of Kohaku's bunk beds. She smiled softly and walked in and kissed him on the forehead.

Kagome left Kohaku's room and went to Sango's. Sango's room was painted in reds and blues, her color palette going from a reddish pink, to an indigo color. Kagome knew that her best friend had red and black slaying gear, but had maintained that she and Kagome shared the same favorite color, which was blue. Sango had a blue bedspread and her walls were painted reddish pink. Her curtains were a soft red and her bean bag was indigo. Sango's slaying gear stood in the corner opposite the bean bag.

Kagome and Sango normally always shared a room when Kagome stayed over. Sango had a trundle bed that she pulled out for Kagome. Kagome joined Sango in the bathroom to take off her makeup.

Sango looked over at her friend and smiled a little, Kagome still wasn't talking to her. Sango nudged her a little. "Kaggie, you can't be mad at me forever."

Kagome sighed and turned towards Sango, "I know, but still, I don't want to be stuck with Inuyasha!"

Sango hugged Kagome, "I know, I know, but maybe it's for the greater good?"

Kagome scoffed, "What greater good? I'm stuck with that pig-headed, rude, asshole for a MONTH!"

Sango laughed, "I know. But maybe something will work out."

"Yeah, and Naraku won't be pro-." Kagome froze mid-sentence, eyes wide.

Sango poked her, "Kagome?"

"Kami! We forgot about Naraku! How will I explain this to him? How will I explain how it happened! He doesn't know we went to the party! Oh my god he is going to kill me! I am so dead Sango, so dead!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her. "Kagome calm down! Naraku isn't going to find out about this!"

"How can he not?! I have to be handcuffed to Inuyasha as soon as school ends!"

"We will figure out a way around it, you can say you're riding home with me, unless you have a date. Remember the rules. You have to be handcuffed together unless you have a date, you have to use the bathroom, or you're taking a shower. Take a deep breath Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath and responded, "Okay, but won't he start asking why he can never take me home unless it's a date? You know how protective he is!"

"I know Kagome, I know. Just calm down, it will all work out for the best. Just trust me. We will figure something out. Don't worry about it now."

Kagome nodded her head and proceeded to take deep breaths. She grabbed her toothbrush and added some toothpaste and started brushing her teeth with Sango. Once the two girls finished they went into Sango's room and Kagome sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

Sango sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It will all be okay Kagome, don't worry about a thing."

Kagome nodded and Sango moved to her own bed, she turned off the lights before getting under the covers. Sango pulled her comforter up to her chin, and Kagome did the same, the two girls bid each other goodnight and closed their eyes. Sango immediately fell asleep, while Kagome stayed up a little longer, worrying about her predicament, before deciding that she needed sleep as well, and closing her eyes.

As the morning light poured into Sango's room, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up a little in bed, looking around her. She recognized she was in Sango's room and had stayed with her because of the party last night. She remembered the dare and immediately fell back onto the bed and put her pillow over her face. She groaned and closed her eyes and promptly went back to sleep, hoping to forget the entire ordeal.

Sango woke up a little after Kagome and looked over to her friend's bed and saw her with a pillow covering her face. Sango giggled a little and rolled back over after looking at the clock, it was only nine in the morning; she determined she could sleep in, it was Saturday after all.

Both girls shot up in bed about two hours later to the smell of something burning. They looked at each other and ran downstairs to see Souta and Kohaku trying to cook breakfast.

The smell was emanating out of a pan on the stove and Kagome grabbed an oven mitt and dove for it, quickly snatching it off of the burner and dumping the offensive-smelling food into the sink before turning the water on, making sure not to put water on the pan incase the boys had put oil in it so she wouldn't start an oil fire.

Sango had ushered the boys away from the stove and sink while Kagome took care of the mess. Kagome turned off the burner and set the pan on a cold burner across the stove from it. Kagome turned to look at the boys who were both red and looking at their feet. Kagome gently asked, "What happened?"

Souta looked up at her and replied, "We wanted to make breakfast for you guys but we burned it on accident."

Sango and Kagome giggled and hugged their brothers. Sango replied, "It's okay, we appreciate the effort, but we'll make you guys something, okay?"

Kohaku grinned up at his big sister, and eagerly nodded his head. "That sounds great sis."

Sango smiled down at him and Kagome and Sango ushered the two boys into the living room to watch the television, while the girls prepared breakfast. They decided they were going to make bacon, pancakes, and eggs.

Sango and Kohaku's parents had died four years ago, when Sango was thirteen, while they were on a demon slaying mission. Many demons still lived in the wild, rather than adopting a more humane way of life, and when they started terrorizing small towns and villages, the demon slayers would go out and exterminate them.

Sango's parents were called to slay a large neko demon that had been stealing livestock and young women from a small village. The villagers were unable to use their weapons to kill the demon so they called in the slayers. The demon surprised Sango's parents and took them out when they were distracted.

Sango had a very forgiving nature and tried to not blame all neko demons, but Kagome knew Sango was still rather upset about the whole ordeal and was slightly wary of Naraku because of that incident. Sango and Kohaku lived alone since their parents died and Sango, much like Kagome, took care of her younger brother. That was one of the reasons the girls were such good friends.

However, when Sango's parents died they had left a large account for both children to use, because they knew the dangers of their job and they had everything worked out in case something ever happened to them. In their will they stated to make Sango an emancipated minor and allow her to live alone and take care of her brother even though they were not adults. Both children had trust funds for when they turned eighteen and college funds. Sango's parents had been very responsible with their money and only used what was necessary, so Sango and Kohaku had enough money to last them for many years without working.

As Kagome and Sango continued to make breakfast, they heard the noise of cartoons and figured that the boys were watching Saturday morning cartoons. Once breakfast was finished, Kagome cleaned the pan that had been burning and cleaned the rest of the dishes while Sango brought the food to the kitchen table, and told the boys to come eat.

Once everyone was seated and had begun eating, Kagome looked at the kitchen clock and almost started hyperventilating. She turned to Sango, "Sango! It's already one o'clock! How can I do this? How will my mom not find out! Oh my god! What are we going to do?"

Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders, while Souta and Kohaku looked at Kagome like she was speaking another language. Sango replied, "We will go to Miroku's and get the handcuffs and everything will be okay. Kagome don't stress about it, it's just a month."

Souta tugged on Kagome's sleeve, "Kags, what is happening?"

Kagome turned towards her younger brother, "Miroku, stupid lecherous monk that he is, dared me to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month!"

Souta looked incredibly surprised, "But you hate him Kags."

Kagome put her head on the table. "I know I do! And now I'm stuck with him. For a month! A whole thirty one days! Why couldn't this have been February or something?!"

Sango laughed a little, "Well Miroku would have made it thirty one days any way, you know that right?"

Kagome sighed and replied, "I know."

Souta and Kohaku laughed at Kagome's sullen expression. Kagome glared at the two boys and they instantly stopped laughing. Sango giggled a little at her friend and said, "Kagome, it will be okay, now finish eating and then go get ready and we'll go to Miroku's house."

Kagome nodded and picked up her fork, too aggravated to eat with chopsticks. Once she finished, she took her dishes to the sink and went to Sango's bathroom to take a shower. When she got in she immediately started thinking, _How am I to spend a month with Inuyasha? THE Inuyasha Takahashi!? He's such an arrogant prick! I can't spend two minutes with him! How did anyone think this would be a good idea! I can't even pretend this could maybe work. He hates me and Kikyou hates me! I don't understand how any of this will work out! I am going to castrate Miroku for doing this to me! Maybe Inuyasha will help with that? I wonder…I'll ask him. I'm sure this is one thing we can agree on._

With that final thought Kagome smiled, and finished showering before getting out and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, because she didn't feel like drying it, and going to Sango's room to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She didn't feel like putting any effort into getting dressed, seeing as how she didn't want to impress anyone.

Sango walked into her room about five minutes after Kagome had finished getting ready to find Kagome sitting on the trundle looking slightly triumphant. Sango hesitantly poked her in the shoulder, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled at Sango, "Yes?"

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I decided I'm going to get Inuyasha to help me castrate Miroku!" With that parting statement, Kagome hopped up and grabbed her bag and went out of the room calling, "See you in the car."

Sango stood there, sweatdropping, _What did we get this girl into?_

Sango checked the clock; it read 1:45 PM. She grabbed her keys and ran out to the car after saying goodbye to Souta and Kohaku and got in the driver side of the car.

Kagome was looking out of the window and occasionally humming a song, Sango looked at her friend like she was an alien for, no doubt, being so excited about castrating Miroku. Kagome stopped all her bouncing and humming as they pulled up to Miroku's house (excuse me, mansion). Sango parked the car and turned to Kagome. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sango replied, "Then let's go get you cuffed!"

Kagome sighed and got out of the car. She and Sango made their way to the front door. Kagome knocked, not realizing her life was about to change forever.

**A/N Well, I really hope you guys like this! Please review! It makes me update faster when I have inspiration, and there is no better inspiration than my reviewers! So thank you everyone! I'm already working on the next chapter! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to state them in your reviews or PM me! I always respond! Thanks again for reading!**

**-Akemi**


	4. Day One: The Beginning

**NOTE: They are hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Summary:** When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies. How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another? InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**A/N Special thanks to JP5125 for reviewing! Sorry this chapter is so late.**

The door opened to reveal a grinning Miroku, "Hello, my dear, Kagome." Kagome glared at the offending person, and stalked past him into his living room. Sango and Miroku shared a look before following her. Miroku looked at Sango, "Hello to you, too, lovely Sango, has she been upset?"

Sango gave Miroku an incredulous look and responded, "Of course she's been upset! She has to be handcuffed to the guy who, with his girlfriend, makes her school life a living hell! Wouldn't you be upset?"

Miroku shrugged and nodded a little, "Yeah, I guess I would be, but I think they can become friends. They have a lot of the same values, this could help them to talk to each other for once without yelling, or glaring, or-"

Miroku was cut off by the sound of yelling coming from his living room. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and hurried into the room to find a livid Kagome screaming, "You arrogant ASSHOLE! I do not want to spend another moment in this room with this jerk! I am not doing this dare!"

Inuyasha smirked and responded, "Fine then Higurashi, be a quitter. I guess I know which team won't be making it far in the playoffs this year…"

At Inuyasha's taunt, Sango's jaw dropped, she knew how much love and time Kagome invested in her archery team. Kagome puffed up like a blowfish and marched over to Inuyasha and shoved him in the chest, "You jerk! Take that back! My team is great and I am not a quitter! The archery team is far superior to the soccer team. Miroku handcuff us! I am not going to back down from this dare."

Miroku looked shocked and grabbed the handcuffs off of the coffee table. He looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha standing next to each other and held them up, "Now, remember the rules. You two have to be handcuffed together at all times, excluding school, if either of you needs to use the restroom or shower, or if you have a date. Sango and I will each have a key and we will unlock each of you when it is time for one of those things, if it isn't then you'll be together." With that being said, Miroku took a step forward and continued, "Wrists out." Inuyasha held out his right wrist and Kagome her left. Miroku put the cuffs around each wrist and closed them. He handed Sango a key and kept one for himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to glare at each other and Sango tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a giggle. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to glare at Sango, who started laughing. Miroku joined in and both Kagome and Inuyasha attempted to cross their arms over their chests and glare, only to realize that they both couldn't do it at the same time. This caused Sango and Miroku to laugh even harder and Kagome growled and stomped away pulling Inuyasha with her.

She didn't know where she was going, seeing as she had only been to Miroku's once before, but she didn't care. She stomped up a flight of stairs and continued down a long hallway. Inuyasha glared at the fiery girl dragging him across his best friend's house. While she was dragging him along, he wasn't paying attention, so when Kagome forced a door open at the end of the hall and stumbled into what looked like a training room, he didn't think to stop her from stumbling into his and Miroku's secret identities. Of course, Kagome already knew that Miroku was a monk, and Inuyasha a hanyou.

She stopped and looked around. The room had a concrete floors and concrete walls. On one wall was a various assortment of swords, staffs, and katanas, while the far end of the room had padded walls and part of the floor was padded as well. There were punching bags hanging from the ceiling and a dummy dolls all around.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha to find him staring at her. As soon as she turned around he snapped out of it. She began to speak, "What is this room?"

Inuyasha, flustered after being caught staring, answered without thinking, "It's mine and Miroku's training room. We built one here too in case we didn't want to go all the way back to my house to train." As soon as he finished speaking, he realized what he had just said and glanced back at Kagome.

However, she was not paying attention to him. She was trying to wander around the room, and was successfully doing so, by pulling Inuyasha with her. Once he realized what she was doing and what she would discover, he turned around and began pulling her out of the room. Kagome turned and glared at him, "Why are you pulling me out? I am trying to look around."

Inuyasha responded, "Wench, you don't need to know what this room is. You weren't supposed to even open the door. It's a boys only room, and you're a girl so we need to get you out." Inuyasha gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking up such a clever reason to get her out.

Kagome, however, was not ready to leave and she planted her feet and leaned slightly back so Inuyasha couldn't pull her. Kagome scoffed, "'Boys only room,' what is this, the third grade? I don't think so, I want to see this room, and so see it I shall." She turned to pull him farther into the room.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started dragging her out. "We are leaving now. This isn't a room for you and you shouldn't be in here."

Kagome resisted, "If I shouldn't be in here, you shouldn't have let me open the door. Let me go!" Inuyasha did not comply and continued to drag her out. Kagome used all of her body weight against him and tried to sit on the ground. He saw this and when she was using the most force, he let her go, and she fell with a thud.

Kagome glared up at him from the ground and he smiled down at her. Tears instantly sprang into her eyes. She looked down so that he wouldn't see them, but he smelled the salt in the air. Kagome turned all her attention to herself as she hesitantly tried to stand up. She assessed her body and realized that the fall to the hard ground, most likely bruised or broke her tailbone.

After she had accomplished the task of standing up she turned fully to glare at Inuyasha who had become slightly worried about the raven-haired girl before him. Inuyasha, upon seeing her glare, glared back at her and continued to pull her out of the room. He shut the door behind him as Kagome limped after him. He went back down the stairs and into the living room to see Miroku and Sango watching TV together.

Sango and Miroku turned to see a glaring Inuyasha and an equally pissed off and also limping Kagome. Sango jumped off the couch and ran to her friend's side. She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and said, "Kagome, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha, "I would be okay, but that idiot dropped me and I think I bruised or broke my tailbone."

Sango enveloped her friend in a hug and glared at Inuyasha. "You dropped her?"

Inuyasha responded, "Keh, the wench was somewhere she shouldn't be and I was trying to get her out and she wasn't listening to me, and so I let her arm go, and she fell. I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

Miroku came over to the trio, "Inuyasha, you shouldn't have dropped her. Bruised tailbones suck. It makes it really uncomfortable to sit down all the time. Especially at school, those chairs are so hard, now Kagome will be forced to sit in them on Monday."

Inuyasha responded, "Why don't we take her idiotic ass to the doctor then! She should have just listened to me!"

Miroku said, "There is nothing that can be done with a tailbone at the doctor. You have to wait for it to heal, or would you like to explain to the doctor why you are handcuffed to the girl who has the injury?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend and tried to cross his arms, before realizing that he wasn't able to because Kagome's arm would come too. He gave up in frustration and put his arms at his side. Kagome looked at Sango and said, "I just want to go home."

Sango nodded and ushered Kagome and a reluctant Inuyasha towards the front door. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and flipped him off before leaving. Miroku called out after them, "Goodbye, my sweet Sango! I will see you later!"

Inuyasha glared at Sango, "Why do I have to leave Miroku's? What if I don't want to go where Kagome does?"

Kagome and Sango both turned and glared at him. Sango responded, "You have to go with us because you are attached to Kagome, and it doesn't matter what you want because you hurt Kagome. We are going to my house and that is it. End of story!"

"Keh." Inuyasha and Kagome waited for Sango to unlock the car and they slid into the back seat. Sango pulled out of Miroku's neighborhood and started towards her house.

While she was driving she kept glancing back at Kagome, who looked miserable, and Inuyasha who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Sango asked, "Kagome, what do you want for dinner? You get to spend the night with me again."

Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled a little, seeing that Sango was trying to make things seem normal. She responded, "I want an omelette!" Sango just laughed at her friend's breakfast-for-dinner choice.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "You want an omelette for dinner?"

Kagome glared at him and nodded.

Inuyasha responded, "An omelette isn't dinner food, wench."

"Oh really, and what would you suggest, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Ramen."

Kagome and Sango both gave him looks of incredulity, "Ramen?" questioned Kagome, "That is an appropriate dinner meal?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course it is. It is delicious."

Kagome and Sango both burst out laughing. Kagome could see Inuyasha's doggy ears twitch in annoyance on top of his head and started laughing harder, temporarily forgetting about her sore tailbone.

Sango pulled into her garage and she opened the door for Inuyasha and Kagome to slide out. They all proceeded inside where Souta and Kohaku were playing Call of Duty. Kagome and Sango both shook their heads at their brothers and Kagome called to them, "Boys, we are home." They both turned around and then glanced quickly back at the screen.

Souta replied, "Hey sis, hey Sango, we'll be done in just a second, we have to finish this round." Kagome and Sango laughed. They went into the kitchen, Kagome dragging Inuyasha along.

Inuyasha was looking at the two young boys. _I didn't know either of them had siblings. I wonder where Sango's parents are. _ Inuyasha followed Kagome and Sango into the kitchen. Kagome sat at one of the bar stools and Inuyasha sat next to her. Sango sat across the bar from them.

The girls were talking about what to make for dinner when Inuyasha interrupted, "Sango, where are your parents?"

He didn't miss the look of pain that flashed across her face when she answered, "They died a few years ago. It's just Kohaku and me now."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm sorry." Even if he didn't like Kagome, Inuyasha didn't have an opinion about Sango, he liked her well enough for his best friend to be interested in her, so he really did mean it when he said he was sorry.

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown a second head, and Sango smiled a little and responded, "It's okay."

Kohaku and Souta came into the kitchen, and Souta threw his arms around his sister's waist, "Hey Kaggie."

She affectionately ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. "How was your day? What did you two do while Sango and I were gone?"

"We played Call of Duty while we waited for you guys."

Kohaku poked his sister, "Is that him?" He pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grunted. Sango laughed, "Yes Kohaku. Souta, Kohaku, this is Inuyasha, he's Miroku's friend." Both boys said hi to him. Inuyasha grunted in return.

Kagome asked them, "What do you two want for dinner? I really want an omelette, or pancakes." Sango laughed.

Souta replied, "That would be cool! It would be a breakfast-for-dinner night!" Kohaku nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, sounds like we've decided," proclaimed Sango. "You boys can go back and play your game."

Souta and Kohaku ran off to the living room as Kagome and Sango started their own conversation about dinner. "So I'll make pancakes while you make eggs?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. We can start cooking in about two hours. It's only four so let's go watch some TV."

"Okay." Kagome stood up and went with Sango, dragging Inuyasha behind her. They went upstairs to the media room her dad had installed. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down on the couch beside her and Sango went to the movie shelf.

"What should we watch, Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment and replied, "Let's watch my season DVDs of Bleach!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Sango grabbed the Season 1 DVD box. "Alrighty then mistress mi—Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened as Sango almost called her a miko, and glanced at Inuyasha but he was still trying to fathom that Kagome liked Bleach. She gave a mental sigh of relief and turned back to Sango.

"Put it in Sango! I want to watch it sometime this century." Sango put in the first DVD and threw a pillow at Kagome. She ducked, and it hit Inuyasha in the face. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing and Inuyasha growled at them, which only made them laugh harder.

Inuyasha asked Kagome, after she had calmed down a little, "So you like Bleach?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, "Yes, why?"

Inuyasha just shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV, "No reason, it's just surprising. I love Bleach, too."

Kagome turned back to the TV and replied out of a lack of something better to say responded, "Cool." Sango made a mental note about the common interest and settled in to watch Ichigo and Rukia defend Karakura town.

After watching two discs from season 1 Kagome checked her phone, and saw that it was 6:30. She threw a pillow at Sango and said, "Let's get cooking, girl."

Sango laughed at her friend's antics and threw it back at her. "Alright, let's do this!"

Inuyasha just looked at the two girls like they were crazy as he followed them downstairs to the kitchen. The trio entered the kitchen and heard shouts of "Die die die!" coming from Kohaku and Souta. Sango got out the ingredients and materials they would need to cook.

Kagome turned on the stove and put the pans on it. She moved her hand to grab something and felt resistance. She turned to look at Inuyasha. His hands were shoved into his pockets. She glared at him, and tugged again and again until his hand came out of his pocket. He glared at her and she smiled sweetly and began putting ingredients into her bowl. She tried to primarily use her right hand, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

She turned and glared at him again, "You know, you could be a little helpful, we are making food for you too you know! So please allow me free usage of my hand and just put yours on the counter or something." Inuyasha glared at Kagome but did as she requested. She smiled and continued cooking. Sango laughed at the whole predicament and began cooking the eggs they would use for omelettes.

Once the two girls finished preparing dinner with Inuyasha following Kagome around the kitchen like a lost puppy dog they called the boys into the kitchen. Sango gave everyone eggs and pancakes and they all took their plates to the table and sat down. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with Souta on his other side, then Kohaku, then Sango.

Everyone dug in and even Inuyasha had to admit that the food was pretty good. He silently watched Kagome interact with Sango, Kohaku, and Souta. _She seems like a pretty nice person, surprisingly. _Then Kagome laughed at something Sango had said. _I like the sound of her laugh, it's nice._ Kagome glanced at him, and he looked down towards his food. Kagome shrugged and continued talking to her makeshift family.

Once dinner ended the boys cleaned up because the girls cooked, and everyone made their way up to the media room. Souta and Kohaku wanted to continue their Bleach marathon, and that made everyone happy.

Kagome always got teary-eyed up at the episode that explains Ichigo's mom's death. Inuyasha smelt salt and turned his head to see Kagome getting teary-eyed. Sango, who was sitting on the other side of Kagome, knew how she felt about this particular episode and reached over and squeezed her hand. Kagome looked at her and smiled a sad smile before turning her attention back to the TV.

Inuyasha was confused, but continued to watch the episode. At eleven o'clock, Sango stood up and clicked off the TV. They had just finished an episode, and Sango deemed it bedtime for Kohaku and Souta.

The two boys complained with good humor as they rushed off to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Kagome smiled at her friend and they both leaned back on the couch. Kagome looked at Sango, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, don't you have a date tomorrow around 2?"

Kagome laughed, "How do you know my schedule better than I do?"

"It's easy, I was there when he asked you and you accepted, duh."

"Oh yeah, well yep, then we lounge around until two and then I get to be unlocked!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever wench, I'm happy too. I think I'll be planning a lot more dates this month."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "For the first time, we agree on something."

Sango laughed at the two of them and pulled Kagome up with her. "Let's go say goodnight to the runts." Kagome laughed and she and Inuyasha followed Sango to Kohaku's bedroom.

Both boys were in their respective bunks and Kagome leaned over to kiss Souta on the head. "Goodnight bro."

He smiled and said, "Goodnight onee."

Once Sango had done the same thing with Kohaku, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha proceeded back to the media room to watch TV before they felt tired. After much bickering, they decided to just continue watching Bleach, because they couldn't agree on anything else.

When they finished season one, Sango stood up and said, "Kags, are you ready for bed?" Kagome nodded and stood up with Inuyasha.

Kagome went into Sango's bedroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She then dragged Inuyasha to the bathroom while she brushed her teeth. When she finished she looked at him and asked, "Are you going to brush your teeth?"

He scoffed, "I don't have a toothbrush here, wench."

She rolled her eyes and went back to Sango's room. "Sango, can you unlock us so we can go to the bathroom?"

Sango laughed and got the key to unlock them, and Kagome rushed off to use the restroom. Inuyasha stood in Sango's room, unsure of what to do. Sango looked at Inuyasha, "You know, Kagome is a really nice person once you get to know her. Just try talking to her, you two are going to be stuck together for a month, might as well not hate the person you're chained to, right?"

"Kagome hates me and I hate her that is that. I can't wait until this month is over, and I'm free."

Sango just laughed, "Alright Inuyasha, just remember my advice."

Kagome came back into the room, and Inuyasha went to use the bathroom. Kagome looked at her friend, "Um, Sango, why are you laughing?"

Sango shook her head, "It's nothing. Now Kaggie, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

"So how was today, being handcuffed?"

Kagome looked at her friend, "It actually wasn't that bad, besides my tailbone hurting when I sit on hard things. I still don't like him though and he hates me. Sango, you know what my home is like, I don't want more than one person hating me that I have to spend time with."

Sango went to Kagome and gave her a hug, "I know Kaggie, but it's only a month, and who knows, you and Inuyasha may be able to become friends."

Kagome scoffed, "Sure, and I'm a kitsune youkai's aunt."

Sango laughed at her friend, "You never know what could happen Kagome."

Inuyasha walked back in to find Kagome staring at Sango, while Sango laughed. Sango walked up to them with the handcuffs and said, "Wrists." They each held out their arms again, Kagome's left, and Inuyasha's right. Sango closed the handcuffs and smiled. "Now we all need to go to bed."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something important, "Sango, am I supposed to _sleep_ with him?"

Sango laughed at the horrified look on her friend's face, "Of course silly, sleeping was not one of the exceptions to being cuffed."

Kagome glared at Sango. Sango pushed her and Inuyasha into the guest room. "You two will sleep in here because this is bigger than my trundle bed. Good night guys."

With that parting statement Sango shut the door behind her as she rushed back to her room, softly giggling at her friend's predicament.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the queen bed in horror. Kagome sighed in defeat, "Well we might as well get some sleep."

Inuyasha, who was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt looked at Kagome who had started moving towards the bed. "I am not sleeping in jeans, wench."

"Well you should have thought of that before."

"No." Inuyasha pulled his jeans down to reveal guitar hero boxers.

Kagome giggled at the design, and said, "Fine but your shirt is staying on."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to the bed with Kagome. She moved to the left side of the bed and Inuyasha stayed on the right. Kagome slept on her stomach regularly, so she was going to now. Inuyasha, being half demon, had lived long enough to adjust to any kind of sleeping so he laid on his stomach too and waited for sleep to overtake him.

Kagome , in a half-sleep state, said, "Goodnight Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl next to him, but she had already fallen asleep, "Goodnight, Kagome."

**A/N So, they are cuffed together! Yay! How did you guys like day one? Let me know and review! I'm sorry this wasn't out way sooner! My second semester was so busy this year, and I had so many credit hours, but now it's summer! I'll try to write a little every night, but I am working every day this summer. I'll try not to wait six months for another update though. Please READ AND REVIEW! And if characters are OOC, I'm sorry, but they're in the future and it's AU.**

**Love,**

**Akemi**


	5. Day Two: Preparations

**NOTE: They are hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Summary:** When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies. How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another? InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Here's chapter five! I was going to finish this last week, but it ended up being WAY longer than I had expected so I split it up. The next part of it will be updated probably on Monday, or possibly this weekend if I get reviews :). **

**Special thanks to JP5125 and MsPonycorn for reviewing! **

Chapter Five: Day Two: Preparations

Kagome opened her eyes to the small amount of light filtering in through the blinds over the window. She sat up and brought her hands above her head to stretch when she felt some resistance. In her half-sleep state, she forgot why there was resistance and kept tugging until her hands went where she wanted them to go. She realized her left hand felt a little heavy, but didn't think anything of it. She let her hands fall to her sides and looked around her. _Why am I in Sango's guest bedroom? I never sleep in here._

She was too busy wondering about the answer to her question to notice a very angry hanyou sitting up beside her. He turned to glare at her and spoke, "Do you mind? I am trying to sleep here!"

Kagome jumped, startled at the sudden sound. She turned to glare at the offending person, suddenly remembering her dare. "Well, excuse me! I was trying to stretch!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I know wench, you made enough noise while doing it, didn't you?"

Kagome glared and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 AM. She turned her glare back to Inuyasha, "Whatever Inuyasha, I'm going back to bed. So if you wouldn't mind being quiet, I know it's hard for you, but just try it for once, I will be getting back to sleep now."

Inuyasha glared at her as she turned to lie back down, face down on the bed. He lay down too and they both fell back asleep.

Sango came in about 3 hours later and shook Kagome awake. Kagome sat up and looked at her friend, "What Sango?"

Sango laughed, "Its 11:30 Kagome! You have a date in two and a half hours! Get moving missy!"

Kagome groaned and Inuyasha sat up, awakened by all the noise the two girls were making. "Can you two keep it down? I want my beauty sleep!"

Kagome glared at him, "You wouldn't be beautiful with all the sleep in the world. Sango, can you unlock me? I need to shower." Sango pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked Kagome from Inuyasha. Kagome bounded off to the Sango's room to grab her clothes, with Sango following her. Sango shut the door behind her, leaving Inuyasha to himself.

Kagome grabbed some clothes from Sango's room and made her way to the bathroom. Kagome turned on the shower. She began brushing her teeth, while she waited for the water to warm up. _I just can't tell Naraku about the dare. He will freak out, and that is never good. I'll just act like nothing is wrong and I'll just say I have to stay with Sango because of Souta. I hope he understands. _With that resolve, she spit out her toothpaste and stepped into the shower.

While Kagome was getting ready, Inuyasha was still in bed. He turned over and faced the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. _This is going to be a long month. How am I going to deal with Higurashi every single day for a month? She is so fucking stubborn! She's always glaring at me, and she already hates me. She did look really peaceful sleeping though. _

Inuyasha's ears swiveled atop his head as he heard the water start running for Kagome's shower. He stood up and walked to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could faintly make out singing. Curious, he walked out of the door and towards the bathroom. When he got there he heard the sound of Ingrid Michaelson singing _Can't Help Falling in Love_ and a voice matching Ingrid's.

A little shocked he stood and listened for a bit. _Kagome can sing? I had no idea she was even remotely talented at anything. _

Sango was heading to the kitchen from her room and opened her door to find Inuyasha standing in front of the closed bathroom door staring at it. Sango smiled a little and softly shut her door. She knew that Kagome regularly sang in the shower and that her best friend had a pretty damn good voice if she did say so herself.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the bathroom door and listen to Kagome sing. He snapped out of his reverie when the shower turned off. He sped back to the room and shut the door and lay down on the bed again. _Her voice was so good. I wanted to stay and listen to her forever._

Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She started drying her body. Once her body was dried she wrapped her hair in her towel and began to put her favorite lotion on, Dark Kiss, by Bath and Body Works. Once she was finished she got dressed. She pulled on some Miss Me jeans that Naraku had gotten her for her birthday last year and a white long sleeved v-neck shirt. Once she was dressed she put on a little mascara and a little eye liner and she took her hair down.

Her hair was reasonably drier now so she decided to let it air dry. She hung up her towel and walked out of the bathroom. Kagome went to the guest bedroom and knocked.

Inuyasha opened it and glared down at her. "What do you want wench?"

She glared back up at him and snapped, "I was going to tell you the bathroom is free before we get cuffed back together." Kagome turned around and stormed off to Sango's room.

She opened the door to Sango's room and went and laid down on the trundle that hadn't been put away. Sango was reading a book on her bed. Kagome put her arms across her eyes. Sango set her book down and turned to her friend.

"Kagome?"

Kagome groaned in response.

Sango nudged her, "Come on Kagome, it really won't be that bad. You guys don't even have to be together all of today. That's good right?"

Kagome moved her arms, "Yeah, it is, but right after I say bye to Naraku, I'll have to call you and Inuyasha to get you to re-cuff us."

Sango sighed, "It really wouldn't be that bad if you two would just talk to each other. Try to get to know one another! Maybe, this whole thing won't be so terrible. I know you hate it now, but perhaps you will warm up to each other."

Kagome stared at her friend, "Sango, he hates me. I already told you this. I can't change that and neither he nor I want to change that. It will just stay the same as it's always been. Not to mention Kikyou."

Sango looked at her friend sympathetically, "Kagome, it will get better. I just know it will."

Kagome returned the look with skepticism and sighed. "Can I use your computer?"

"Don't you have your laptop with you?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but your computer is already on."

Sango laughed and nodded and picked up her book again.

Kagome sat down at the computer and logged onto her chat room.

_Mistressmiko has logged on._

Kagome waited a few minutes before typing.

_ Mistressmiko: Hey, you there?_

After waiting a few more minutes with no response, Kagome signed off of their private chat room. She turned to Sango, "Let's go make breakfast for the boys. I bet they aren't even up yet."

Sango laughed, "You know they won't be."

The two girls continued chattering about their brothers and made their way down to the kitchen.

While in the shower, Inuyasha thought about Kikyou. _Kikyou would hate this dare. We really can't tell anyone about it or Kikyou will be ticked off and I hate dealing with her already. I am glad Miroku isn't making us be together for school or we would all be in trouble. From what I've seen I don't think Kagome's boyfriend, the baboon man, would be all that thrilled either. _

Inuyasha turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and put his hair up in a towel, making sure his ears wouldn't get twisted in the towel wrap. He got dressed in khaki shorts and a cerulean polo. He hung up his towel and went back to the bedroom to grab his cell phone.

Inuyasha made his way down to the kitchen. He walked in to find Kagome and Sango cooking and joking with each other. He tried to make it to one of the barstools silently, so he wouldn't have to get re-cuffed, but he accidentally kicked the edge of the stool into the counter and both girls spun around.

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sighed.

Sango laughed, "Cuffing time!"

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at her. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome stood though and held out his right wrist next to her left one. Sango snapped on the cuffs and turned around to finish making brunch.

Kagome sighed and turned around to finish making brunch, dragging Inuyasha with her. He frowned and went to stand beside the miko as she prepared their food.

Sango and Kagome had decided on eggs, bacon, more pancakes, fruit, and sausage. Kagome was making the bacon and sausage while Sango made the eggs and pancakes. Kagome set some strawberries on the counter in front of Inuyasha and handed him a knife. "Cut," she ordered.

Inuyasha stared at the knife in his hand and glared a little at the girl in front of him, but proceeded to do as she had asked and started slicing the strawberries into little pieces.

When he finished with the strawberries, Sango set a watermelon in front of him. He sighed and started carving the watermelon.

Kagome finished her part of breakfast, and patiently waited for Inuyasha to finish the watermelon before taking the food to the table. Sango grabbed some grapes and handed them to Kagome, who put them on the table.

Sango smiled, "Kags, can you go wake up the boys?"

Kagome smiled back, "Sure."

She headed to Kohaku's room, dragging Inuyasha along with him, grumbling the whole time.

Kagome knocked gently on the door. After waiting to see if anyone would say anything, she pushed open the door to find Souta on the bottom bunk with right hand and leg hanging over the edge and Kohaku on the top bunk with both of his hands hanging over the head of the bed. Both boys were lightly snoring.

Kagome stifled a laugh behind her hand and led Inuyasha into the room. She gently shook Souta and Kohaku awake. "Boys, it's time to eat."

They blinked up at her, sleepily rubbing their eyes. Souta sat up, "Kagome?"

Kagome laughed, "Come on sleepyheads! It's food time! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Inuyasha stared at the hyper Kagome, watching her coax the two ten year old boys out of bed.

Kagome sighed then her eyes lit up. "Boys, we have watermelon…"

Both boys shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen screaming joyous shouts about watermelon.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha stared blankly at the recently vacated bunk beds. Kagome saw his look and decided to explain, "They both love watermelon, it's their favorite fruit."

Inuyasha seemed to accept that as an explanation and he and Kagome continued on downstairs to the kitchen.

They entered to see Kohaku and Souta jumping for the bowl of watermelon Sango was holding above her head.

Kagome doubled over in laughter at the sight. Sango glared at her friend, "A little help here."

Kagome continued to laugh, but regained her composure enough to straighten up and instruct, "Boys, sit down at the table, or you won't get any watermelon at all. Stop acting like little monkeys, we have a guest, and if you don't stop acting like monkeys we will only give you guys bananas."

Souta and Kohaku made faces of disgust and took their seats, still eagerly staring at the watermelon bowl.

Kagome laughed again and watched as Sango lowered the bowl and placed it on the counter behind her.

Kagome asked, "How did you get the bowl off the table in time?"

"Well, when I heard the screaming I had just set down the eggs and pancakes so I grabbed the bowl off of the table or our brunch would have been ruined."

Kagome laughed and sat down with Inuyasha. Everyone began to pile food on their plate. Souta and Kohaku looked longingly over at the watermelon. Sango said, "It is going to be dessert."

They sighed, but accepted it and ate their breakfast. Souta turned to his sister, "Kaggie, what are you doing today?"

"I'm going on a date."

"What are y'all going to do?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "I don't know, we may see a movie."

Souta replied, "Go see Prometheus! It looks awesome! It has aliens and stuff."

Kagome laughed at her brother, "Maybe we will."

"Can Kohaku and I come with you?"

Kagome laughed again, "No, anyway, Prometheus is rated R so you two won't be seeing it for a very long time."

Kohaku and Souta shared a look of despair that had their sisters laughing, and Inuyasha even cracking a smile.

Kohaku asked his sister, after everyone got over their laughing spell, "What are you doing today, Sis?"

"I don't know. Miroku asked me to hang out with him, but I may stay here with you two munchkins."

Inuyasha spoke up, "Why don't you go with Miroku?"

Sango replied, "Well Souta and Kohaku have been alone too much lately."

Souta and Kohaku both puffed up, Kohaku said, "You can leave us alone."

Souta chimed in, "Yeah, we are manly."

Sango laughed and nodded thoughtfully, "Well then, I may hang out with Miroku. I'll call him after we finish."

Souta turned curiously to Inuyasha, "What about you?"

Inuyasha grunted, "What about me what, kid?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, now that I'm not attached to the wench, I think I'm going to go home, and chill some. Then maybe call my girlfriend."

Souta and Kohaku giggled a little at the word wench. "Well, that's cool then."

"Keh."

Souta turned to Kohaku to start discussing what they were going to do with the house to themselves. Kagome and Sango laughed at their brothers. Neither girl was worried. They would probably just play video games all day long.

At one o'clock Sango brought the watermelon to the table. Before setting it down she said, "Boys, take all of the dirty dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink and bring back five forks."

The boys shared a look and quickly collected the dirty dishes and returned to the table with forks. Souta handed them out and Sango placed the watermelon on the table. Souta and Kohaku attacked like mad men and Inuyasha stared, wide-eyed at the boys. Kagome and Sango laughed at Inuyasha's expression.

Kagome and Sango waited until the initial attack ended and quickly grabbed some pieces. Inuyasha was still a little dumbfounded by the boys' love for watermelon, but grabbed some too. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango, "Are they always like this around watermelon?"

Kagome laughed and Sango nodded, "Yep, ever since they were little. Watermelon has always been their favorite fruit."

"Huh."

Kagome and Sango continued eating, ignoring Inuyasha. Inuyasha went back to staring at Souta and Kohaku. Souta and Kohaku proceeded to devour the watermelon.

Once the watermelon was finished and the kitchen was cleaned up, Kagome checked her watch. It read 1:45 PM. She pulled out her phone and texted Naraku, "Hey, I'm at Sango's so pick me up here :)."

Naraku texted back, "K, on my way."

Kagome put her phone in her bag and dragged Inuyasha to Sango to be unlocked. Kagome found her in her room and stuck out her wrist. "Can you unlock us before he gets here pleeeeease?"

Sango pulled out the key, "Yeah, we don't need to cross that bridge quite yet."

Kagome smiled happily while Sango undid the cuffs. Sango placed them in her purse and put the key in her pocket. Kagome and Inuyasha both stepped away from each other, realizing they were no longer forced to be close.

"So, Naraku is going to be here at two to pick me up for our date."

"Okay, is he going to drop you off here too?"

"Probably, but I'll ask him to anyway. Let's just pray he doesn't ask why I'm coming back here."

Sango laughed, "Okay, we'll pray."

Sango turned to Inuyasha, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go home, and lie in my own bed and be glad to be away from the wench. I may call my girlfriend so that we don't have to be attached again until later than your stupid little date ends."

Kagome puffed up like a blowfish, "My date is not stupid you arrogant asshole!"

"Keh. Whatever wench."

Kagome glared at the inu-hanyou and tried to restrain her temper. She knew that when she tended to get extremely emotional her miko powers started to show themselves, which was the last thing Inuyasha needed to know about her.

_Ding. Dong._ The doorbell rang and Kagome shot downstairs to answer it. She pulled open the door to reveal Naraku in jeans and a red polo shirt. She threw her arms around his torso and he hugged her back. **(A/N I am so sorry that I have to do this and it disgusts me too. Trust me, I'm Inu/Kag all the way!)**

Sango came down after her best friend and saw her hugging Naraku and tried to suppress the feeling that he was dangerous, and she should take Kagome and throw her inside and fling her Hirakotsu at him repeatedly, until he was gone.

Inuyasha hung back at the top of the stairs; he could see the door but not see Naraku or Kagome. He listened to them speak.

Sango asked, "Naraku what are you two doing today?"

"I don't know yet."

Kagome smiled and called, "Bye Souta! I'll see you when I get back!"

Naraku turned to her, "Your brother is here?"

Kagome nodded, "Souta and I are probably going to stay here for a while."

"Why?"

"We like it here."

Naraku nodded and lead Kagome towards the car. Kagome called over her shoulder, "I'll be back tonight! Sango go have fun!"

Sango rolled her eyes and shut the door on her friend. Inuyasha walked down the stairs to stand next to Sango. "She's right. You should go out with Miroku this afternoon. He really does like you, but don't tell him I said that."

Sango stood there a little shocked and nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll call him."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and started to walk away from her.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to glance back at Sango, "Yeah?"

"Did you feel any weird vibes from Naraku?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "A little, but nothing too bad, why?"

Sango shook her head, "It's nothing. Thanks for the advice on Miroku. Do you want me to take you to his house?"

Inuyasha nodded and went back to the guest bedroom to lie down on the bed. He waited for Sango to get ready and called Kikyou.

She answered on the second ring, squealing, and "Inu baby! What's up?"

"Hey Kikyou, nothing much."

"Well, why are you calling?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

Kikyou almost scoffed, "Inuyasha did you forget that Sundays are my spa day?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, apparently he had forgotten. _Oh yeah, my snobby girlfriend uses Sundays to pamper herself so she can lord over everyone in school during the week that she is better than they are._ Inuyasha sat up abruptly, shaking his head, _Where did that thought come from?_ "Sorry, I did forget."

Kikyou smiled, "Well, we all understand that you're forgetful."

Inuyasha scoffed a little, "Okay Kikyou, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Kikyou paused, "Aren't you going to pick me up to go to school?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I can't Kikyou, I have something to do, and I'll barely make it on time myself."

Kikyou seemed to accept that as the truth, "Okay Inu! I'll see you tomorrow! Smooches! I love you!"

"Me too."

Kikyou hung up the phone and Inuyasha let his drop to the bed beside him. _Where did that thought about Kikyou being snobby come from? I mean I've always thought she was a little spoiled and selfish, but I don't think I've ever called her snobby, even in my head. Ugh, Kagome and Miroku must be getting to me._

Miroku didn't really like Kikyou at all, and Inuyasha knew it. That was why she hadn't been invited to the Truth or Dare party at Miroku's house the previous Friday. Miroku always made it a point to tell Inuyasha how snobby, rich, stuck up, mean, and bitchy Kikyou really was, but Inuyasha didn't listen to him.

A knock on the door broke him out of his musings. "Come in."

Sango opened the door and Inuyasha stood up. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded. Sango led the way downstairs. "Bye Kohaku! Bye Souta! Be good while we're gone!"

Both boys shouted goodbye back to her, and returned to their video games.

Inuyasha followed Sango to the car. They got in and they drove in silence to Miroku's house.

**A/N So, like I said before, read and review! The more reviews, the faster I add the next chapter! I'm working on chapter seven now! **


	6. Day Two: The Dates

**NOTE: They are hanyou, youkai, miko etc in this story. They are their regular bloodlines.**

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Summary:** When Kagome and Sango go to a party, Kagome is dared to be handcuffed to Inuyasha for a month. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sworn enemies. How will they survive a whole month together without killing one another? InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Ages:** Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18

**Rating:** R (M)

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Here's chapter six! I'm working on chapter seven! What will happen on their first day back to school after this dare?**

**Special thanks to JP5125 and MsPonycorn for reviewing! **

Chapter Six: Day Two: The Dates

Naraku drove to the mall, while Kagome looked out the window of his 2013 Viper. Kagome still thought the car was amazing, even though she felt it was slightly unfair for Naraku to have a car that wasn't available to the public.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend, "So what have you done today?"

Naraku glanced towards her, "Nothing. I just waited until I could get you."

Kagome smiled, "So what are we doing today?"

Naraku shrugged, "I don't know."

Kagome nodded. Naraku continued, "Why are you staying at Sango's all of a sudden?"

Kagome shrugged, "She's my best friend. You know how it is at home. I don't want to be there anymore."

"Then why don't you stay with me? I've offered before."

Kagome shrugged, "Souta and Kohaku are best friends and so are Sango and I."

"I don't like you staying there."

"Why not?"

"I want you staying with me."

"I am staying with Sango. I'm sorry. Let's not fight okay? I want us to have a fun date."

Naraku nodded sharply and Kagome turned away from him. She missed the flash of anger that ran through his eyes as he refocused on the road. He pulled into the parking lot of the mall and Kagome got out of the car. Naraku got out and she went over to his side and grabbed his hand.

She led him into the mall and to the movie theater. _I don't think it's a great idea for us to be talking right now, seeing as he's still angry with me. A movie will be good. We don't have to talk. _

Naraku followed her and they arrived at the theater. Kagome turned to him, "Do you want to see Prometheus?"

Naraku shrugged.

Kagome continued, "Souta said it was supposed to be really good. Can we watch it?"

Naraku sneered a little, "You're listening to the advice from your ten year old brother?"

Kagome nodded, a little taken aback, "Yes. He said it was about aliens or something."

Naraku shrugged, "Okay Kagome."

He went to pay for the tickets, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. _That was a weird reaction. I know Naraku and Souta don't really get along that well and Souta is a little frightened, I thought that was because Naraku is half neko demon, and Souta knows the story of Kohaku and Sango's parents. I wonder if it is something else. Naraku is getting super possessive. Who is he to tell me I can't stay with my best friend in the whole world? I am my own person, and I will do what I want, and it's best for Souta this way. He is happier with Kohaku and Sango, and I want him to be happy._

Naraku came back to find his girlfriend deep in her thoughts. "Kagome, let's go inside."

Kagome looked up at him, and he saw a flash of defiance in her eyes that he didn't like. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the theater. She followed him. When they arrived in the theater she chose the seats in the middle of the middle row and they sat down.

Naraku asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Kagome nodded, "Twizzlers?"

"I'll go get them."

Kagome nodded and watched him leave the theater. _He is always so nice to me though. He isn't ever mean. Maybe he was just in a mood. He loves me and I love him._

With that resolution Kagome sat back to watch the previews while she waited for Naraku to come back.

Naraku left the theater to get Kagome her candy and get some popcorn. _So the little girl will grow a backbone against me now? I liked her because she was weak being teased by that couple. I don't know if I want her to be getting headstrong. She isn't like this with me, but I've seen it before. She needs to be put back in her place. I won't stand for insubordination._

With that final thought Naraku proceeded back into the theater with the treats and took his seat next to Kagome. Kagome thanked him for the candy and they settled in to watch the movie.

Sango pulled up to Miroku's house and she and Inuyasha got out of the car. Inuyasha went and opened the door calling out, "Miroku? You here?"

Miroku walked to the entryway, "Hey Inuyasha, where is-" he broke off, spotting Sango, he rushed to her and grabbed her hands, "My dear Sango! It has been far too long! You've returned to me!"

Sango blushed wildly and Inuyasha sighed and walked inside. "Thanks Miroku, really, this isn't necessary."

Miroku stood up and led her inside, "What would you like to do today for our date dear Sango?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't care."

Miroku nodded, "How about we go to dinner, then see a movie, then a surprise?"

Sango blushed lightly, "That sounds good, but what if Kagome's date ends before ours, how will we handcuff them?"

"They can spend a little more time apart. It's only the second day of October. They have twenty nine more to go."

Sango laughed, "I suppose so. What will Inuyasha do?"

Miroku shrugged, "Probably go home."

Sango nodded and Miroku led her through the house to the garage door.  
>He called out, "Inuyasha, I am leaving for my date with the beautiful Sango! We'll call you when you need to be at Sango's for re-cuffing."<p>

They started to walk out of the door but Sango added as an afterthought, "Inuyasha you can use my car to go home and Miroku can drop me off after our date. I'm leaving my keys on the counter." She placed her keys on the counter and left with Miroku.

When Inuyasha was sure they had gone, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed Sango's keys. _I am going to go home, take a nice nap in my bed, then hang out all alone, enjoying the silence._

Inuyasha headed out to her car and drove home. He arrived opened the iron gates with the code and drove up the long drive to the front door. He threw the keys to Jaken, the toad demon butler. Jaken dropped them clumsily, but hastily picked them up. He took the car to the garage while Inuyasha headed up to his room.

As soon as he took a step inside he heard a voice say dangerously, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked at the ground, "Yes mother?"

Izayoi, a beautiful woman who looked to be about thirty years old entered the foyer. She had long black hair and kind eyes. "Where have you been?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I was at Miroku's on Friday and then I stayed at his little girlfriend's house on Saturday."

Izayoi gasped, "Why were you at her house? I hate Kikyou and want her gone, but not to be replaced by your best friend's girlfriend!" She whacked him on the arm.

Inuyasha sighed, "I am not replacing Kikyou with Sango. Miroku dared me to be handcuffed together with that wench Kagome for a month! She and Sango are best friends so that is where I had to stay last night."

Izayoi nodded a little, "That's more appropriate. Is Kagome that girl that Kikyou always talks so badly about?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Izayoi went starry-eyed, "Then she'll be perfect! I want you to replace Kikyou with Kagome."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What, mother?"

Izayoi was glowing, "I can picture it now! You and that lovely Kagome girl will be perfect!"

"But mother, you don't know her! She's a wench!"

"If Kikyou hates her then I bet she's perfect! Kikyou's always jealous of people better than she is."

Inuyasha sighed. "Mother Kagome is a stupid little girl."

"How do you know that for a fact Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sputtered indignantly for a few seconds, "I just do." With that parting statement, he stomped up to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Kagome is a stupid wench. She isn't better than Kikyou at all, although she does care for her little brother more than anything. Keh, whatever, she's still a stupid wench._

Inuyasha turned on his TV and decided to forgo the nap; he had actually slept pretty well the night before. He started watching The Orphan. Halfway through he turned on his laptop and started surfing the internet. He logged onto the chat room he shared with the girl whose name he still didn't know.

He hadn't spoken to her since Friday and he was kind of starting to miss her sassy attitude.

She wasn't online. _This whole handcuff thing sucks. I can't talk to my friends because I'm going to be handcuffed to Higurashi for a whole freaking month. I need to get Mistressmiko's email so I can at least email her when Higurashi and I are together maybe. I am not going to chat with someone in front of Kagome. _

He continued watching The Orphan and waited for his friend to get online.

When the movie finished, Kagome asked, "What are we doing now?"

Naraku, still upset from earlier, replied, "I am going to take you back to Sango's. My dad texted me during the movie saying something came up with the business and I am needed at home."

Kagome nodded, looking a little crestfallen.

Naraku led the way to the car and they got in. Neither spoke on the way back to Sango's. When they arrived Kagome moved to get out. Naraku grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back into the car and kissed her hard.

Kagome kissed back and got out of the car and went into Sango's house. Naraku drove away without looking back.

Kagome entered the house and called out, "Kohaku? Souta?"

She found them in the living room playing Call of Duty again. Souta replied, "Hey sis. How was your date?"

Kagome sighed, "It was okay. I'm going to Sango's room."

Kohaku and Souta nodded and Kohaku said, "Sango and Inuyasha went to Miroku's they say they'll cuff you guys when she gets back."

Kagome nodded and went up to Sango's room. She flopped onto Sango's bed and grabbed her backpack. She dug through it and pulled out her Mac book Pro laptop.

She opened it and brought up her chat room. She logged in and was pleasantly surprised to find her friend already on.

_Doggedlyhandsome has logged on._

_Mistressmiko has logged on._

_Mistressmiko:_ Hey, were you waiting on me?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Maybe I was.

_Mistressmiko:_ Aw, how cute!

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Whatever miko.

_Mistressmiko:_ You know I'm just teasing you.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I know. :)

_Mistressmiko:_ So how is your life?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ It kind of sucks right now.

_Mistressmiko: _Aw :( why is that?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Just some drama with that girl I don't like.

_Mistressmiko:_ Oh I'm really sorry. What happened?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ We were assigned to have to spend a lot of time together.

_Mistressmiko:_ Assigned?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah, it's a school thing.

Inuyasha quickly made up. He didn't like lying to his friend, even if he didn't actually know her. He could normally talk to her about anything and lying wasn't normally part of the conversation.

_Mistressmiko:_ Oh, I understand.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah, it pretty much sucks.

_Mistressmiko:_ How does your girlfriend feel about it?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ She doesn't know.

_Mistressmiko:_ Are you going to tell her?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Nope. She would just freak out and torment the girl even more.

_Mistressmiko:_ That's probably true.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah, and one of the weirdest things happened to me today.

_Mistressmiko:_ What happened?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I thought of my girlfriend as a snob.

_Mistressmiko: _Well, from what you've told me, she kind of seems like one.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Well she is, I've just never thought it. She is spoiled and bratty, but I've never thought snob before.

_Mistressmiko:_ Well then, why'd you think it now?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I have no idea.

_Mistressmiko:_ *shrugs* Then I don't know what to tell you.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Haha yeah, me either.

_Mistressmiko:_ Well other than that what'd you end up doing on Friday night?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I ended up going to my friend's party. My girlfriend ditched the date idea.

_Mistressmiko:_ Was it fun?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah, for the most part it was.

_Mistressmiko:_ That's good.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ How was your party?

_Mistressmiko:_ It was good, then there was an unwelcome interruption, but other than that my friend and I had fun.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Yeah?

_Mistressmiko:_ Yeah.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ How's your boyfriend?

_Mistressmiko:_ Ugh. I went on a date with him today, and he seemed weirdly possessive, like more so than usual. He freaked out when I told him I wouldn't be staying at home as much, because my best friend needs me to help her with some things. He tried to forbid me from staying with her and got all pissed off. We were supposed to go on a long date seeing as it started in the afternoon, but all we did was see a movie and then he dropped me off.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ That does seem weird. I'm sorry.

_Mistressmiko:_ It's okay; it's not your fault.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I know, but I'm still sorry.

_Mistressmiko:_ Don't worry about it :)

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Okay :)

_Mistressmiko:_ Hey! I need to get your email address! I don't know how much I'll be able to get online for now.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ It's Doggedlyhandsome . What's yours?

_Mistressmiko:_ Mistressmiko .

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Alright, so we'll occasionally check the chat room, but email for sure?

_Mistressmiko:_ Exactly!

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Good, I was starting to miss you miko.

_Mistressmiko:_ Strange, that's the same way I feel about you, haha.

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Oh, I gotta go, my friend is calling, no doubt, to make me get together with that girl.

_Mistressmiko:_ Haha, alright, well have a good night. You know, it may help if you try to get to know her. She may not be all that bad, you know?

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Alright, I'll try, for you.

_Mistressmiko:_ Alrighty then dog boy :)

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ Night miko.

_Mistressmiko:_ Night :)

_Doggedlyhandsome:_ I'll email you tomorrow.

_Mistressmiko:_ I'll make sure to check :)

_Mistressmiko has logged off._

_Doggedlyhandsome has logged off._

Inuyasha sat back and ran a hand through his long silver mane. _There is just so much I can talk to her about. She hasn't ever judged me, and she's always been there for me. I wonder who she really is. Maybe we'll meet someday. _

Kagome, in a similar situation, lay back on the bed and sighed softly. _He is always so funny. Maybe we'll meet sometime soon. I think I would like that. _

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach to take a nap until Sango got home.

Inuyasha answered his phone, "What is it Miroku?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Sango and I are heading to her house to re-cuff you and Kagome. It'll take you about thirty minutes to get there so we'll meet you there. I suggest leaving now, and bringing school clothes and toiletries, unless you want to use girl stuff."

Inuyasha growled, "Okay Miroku, I'm heading over there. I fucking hate you for this damn dare!"

Miroku laughed on the other line, "Love you too Inuyasha! See you soon!"

Inuyasha growled louder as he hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed. He grabbed a duffel bag and went into his closet, picking out clothes and things he'd need for staying at Sango's with Kagome.

He left his house about ten minutes later to head to Sango's.

Miroku turned to Sango, "He's on his way over."

Sango sighed, "That wasn't very nice Miroku. We won't be home for at least another hour."

Miroku laughed, "It's all just fun, my dear."

Sango giggled a little, "Well, I guess it's a little funny."

Miroku and Sango were sitting by a river with a gorgeous waterfall behind it. Miroku had his hand wrapped around Sango's shoulders and her arm was around his back. They sat leaning on each other when Miroku's hand strayed a little south.

_*Smack*_ Miroku sat holding his cheek. "Oh my dear Sango, you tempt me so."

Sango sat fuming with her arms crossed over her chest. "You pervert! Can you not grope me for once?"

The evening had been nice, but also filled with groping from Miroku and slapping from Sango. They had gone to dinner at a pretty nice restaurant that had Sango blushing. Then they went and saw The Hunger Games, because Sango refused to see anything romantic with Miroku. Then Miroku took her to this beautiful waterfall.

Sango scooted over to a tree and leaned against the trunk, gazing at the waterfall. It was gorgeous, the water cascading drop over drop to form the natural beauty of the falls.

Miroku sat, staring at Sango. _She is so beautiful. This accursed hand will stop me from being close to her. I need self control. I want her to see me as more than a pervert. _

"Sango?" Miroku called.

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Come join me back over here? I promise not to do anything."

"I don't believe you Miroku."

"Please! You have to. I promise I won't. Just give me this one chance?"

Sango sighed, "Alright, fine, but if you do anything bad I will leave."

Miroku nodded eagerly and Sango moved to sit by him once more. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku's hands didn't stray, and they were content to sit like that.

Inuyasha arrived at Sango's house forty minute after his call from Miroku. He got out and didn't see Miroku's car. He went to the door and knocked. Souta rushed to the door and let him in.

Inuyasha grunted, "Are Sango and Miroku back yet?"

Souta shook his head, "No, but Kagome is."

Inuyasha growled, "Damn Miroku. Alright where is she?"

"Sango's room."

Inuyasha nodded and headed upstairs. He pulled out his phone and dialed Miroku. Miroku picked up on the second ring. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha growled, "Where the fuck are you?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, we're on our way back now."

"You made me come over here and you aren't even here?"

"We got held up."

"Whatever, Miroku. What am I supposed to do?"

"You could try talking to Kagome."

"I don't want to talk to that wench."

"Then I guess you'll be bored until we get home."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to her."

"That's the spirit buddy!"

"Keh."

"Be home soon."

Inuyasha hung up and went into Sango's room. He saw Kagome sprawled out on the trundle bed, a smile across her face. _So I was right this morning, she looks so peaceful and happy when she sleeps. _

Kagome stirred a little and mumbled something before settling back down. Inuyasha sat against the wall of Sango's room and pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his arm against his knees.

A little bit later, Miroku and Sango arrived home. They greeted Souta and Kohaku and made their way to Sango's room. They walked in to find Kagome sleeping and Inuyasha sitting against the wall with his head on his arm, asleep.

Sango laughed softly and Miroku went to wake Inuyasha, while Sango woke Kagome. Kagome sat up and smiled at her friend. "That was a nice nap."

Both girls spun around to see Miroku fall to the floor with a loud thud. Miroku held his head and stared up at a seething Inuyasha. "What was that for?"

"For making me get here early!"

Kagome and Sango laughed. Sango headed to the door, "I'm going to tell the boys to get ready for bed. We all have school tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. Miroku stood up and sighed, "Dude that really hurt."

"Keh."

"Well time for cuffing, hold out your wrists."

Kagome stopped him, "Wait, let me get ready for bed. I'm tired."

Miroku nodded and watched as Kagome dashed off to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Miroku asked, "Aren't you going to get ready too?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm ready."

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha turned towards him, "So how was your date?"

"It was good. I really like her."

"Good. She seems good for you. She doesn't put up with your bullshit."

Miroku sighed, "Yes, that will get me in trouble."

"You get yourself into trouble."

Miroku sighed again. "So how's the dare so far?"

"It actually isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Higurashi isn't nearly as annoying when she isn't at school."

"Maybe you just aren't pestering her as much anymore."

"Keh."

Kagome came back in. She was wearing shorts and a tank top for bed. She held out her left wrist and Inuyasha brought up his right. "Okay, I'm ready."

Miroku smiled at her and snapped the cuffs on. "Well you two, I'm going down to see if Sango needs help."

Kagome started to follow, "I'll come with, I need to tell Souta goodnight anyway."

Inuyasha grunted as Kagome pulled him along. They walked into Kohaku's room to find Sango hugging them goodnight. Kagome stepped next to her and said goodnight to Souta and Kohaku.

Souta and Kohaku said goodnight to their sisters then said goodnight to Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku replied, "Goodnight boys."

Inuyasha grunted, "Night."

The four teenagers walked out of Kohaku's room and Sango and Kagome bid each other goodnight while Inuyasha and Miroku did too. Then Kagome said goodnight to Miroku and she and Inuyasha went into the guest room.

Miroku and Sango walked downstairs to the front door and Miroku hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I think this dare is an excellent opportunity."

Sango giggled, "I still agree. Let's hope they use it."

"It may take some prodding from us, but we will make sure of it."

Sango smiled, "Goodnight, Miroku."

She hugged him again and Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and tilted her face up to his. He gently lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Sango blushed, but kissed him back. "Goodnight, Sango."

He left to get in his car, and Sango walked upstairs. She opened the door to the guest room to find Inuyasha and Kagome fast asleep. She smiled and went to her room to get ready and go to sleep.

**A/N Well…day two is extremely long. Haha I have no idea how this happened but it did. I really don't know how this ended up being this long. **

**Anyway READ AND REVIEW please!** **I'm working on getting chapter seven finished too!**

**-Akemi**


End file.
